


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)14

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515173
Kudos: 2





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)14

十四、解答

「看哪！法蘭西英勇的將士們，我們已徹底洗刷羅斯巴赫會戰的奇恥大辱。」

多年的安逸使曾號稱大陸第一的普魯士陸軍腐化懈怠，成為毫無作戰能力可言的烏合之眾。  
與法蘭西帝國正式宣戰後，它迅速慘敗於耶拿、再敗於奧厄斯泰特，倖存的殘軍彷彿驚弓之鳥，無視將領氣急敗壞的號令四下逃散，普王夫婦、王廷大臣則匆匆朝東普魯士省的首府——哥尼斯堡後撤，使法軍得以昂首闊步，不可一世地進佔柏林。

短短數日內，戰馬的蹄聲捎帶毀滅的濃煙，在普魯士全境迅速蔓延開來。隨著成千上萬的兵士被俘虜屠戮、隨著一個又一個的要塞聞風而降，到處都飄揚藍白紅三色的法蘭西國旗與它的國歌——馬賽曲的旋律，那是如此地怵目驚心又如此地震耳欲聾，狠狠敲醒原本沈浸在腓特烈大帝時代強權榮光中的王國。

「一個國家蹂躪另一個國家的情況不可能長久，普魯士必須奮起反抗，向全歐洲展現不向強權妥協的骨氣。」

「普魯士已然一敗塗地，只能先答應法皇的和談條件再伺機改革救國。要知道，將士們的鮮血已經流得夠多了，而且流得毫無意義。」

「我們的軍隊仍未覆滅、我們的勇氣仍未淪喪，根本無須接受喪權辱國的夏洛藤堡條約！況且，俄羅斯大使已傳來俄皇亞歷山大的諭令：只要普魯士願意繼續奮戰，十四萬俄軍將成為我們最堅定的盟友。」

1806年11月21日，在奧斯泰羅得的御前會議上，主戰派的路易絲王妃與主和派的豪格維將軍爭執不下，前者還氣憤到雙頰泛紅，用那細瘦的右手大力拍打桌面。

「都給我冷靜點。」

普王腓特烈‧威廉三世苦惱地揉揉額際，阻止的話語說得虛軟無力。在普魯士王國已被法軍佔領大半的現在，他的權杖光芒黯淡，就連王冠也似乎纏滿枯黃的藤蔓。

「國家殿下去哪了？我想聽聽他的意見……施泰因？」

「殿下已先行前往哥尼斯堡，並命我轉告諸位——」

被點名的男子起身答話，正如他的名字「石頭」一樣，這名普魯士大臣暨帝國男爵擁有魁梧的體格、方正的腦袋與認真的性格，一板一眼地模仿普魯士殿下當時的語調，將那囂張或者說無賴的口氣傳達了六七成。註1

「軍人的天職是服從，等那一堆死小鬼臭老頭吵出結果本大爺再聽令行事就好……啊、先聲明一點：在『普魯士誓言與法蘭西力戰到底』之類的決議出來前，本大爺的耳朵都預定是聾的。」

與此同時，普魯士殿下經過木材場、裝卸場、鞣革作坊與又窄又高的倉庫群，走在哥尼斯堡散佈垃圾和污泥的街道上。

戲法師、演奏家、木偶藝人和叫賣香腸的小販……這個尚未受戰火波及的城市熱鬧而富有生機，充滿人們的歡聲笑語，和血腥的戰場成了鮮明的對比。幾間民房敞開的窗前還裝飾著鳥籠，雲雀清亮的啼聲在大街小巷間迴盪。

「剛出爐的……保證有熟。」

當他踏上哥尼斯堡城堡斑駁的台階時，一條熱呼呼的黑麥麵包湊了上來，定神一看，高大的斯拉夫青年沐浴在和煦的陽光中，笑得眉眼彎彎。

「俄皇秘密警察的勢力範圍真有這麼大？還是你那大鼻子跟狗鼻子擁有同樣構造？怎麼本大爺跑來這溜躂也找的到。」

基爾伯特三兩下把麵包解決完畢，不忘調侃某隻西伯利亞土生土長的大狗熊。

「唔……直覺？」

伊凡捏著下巴，認真地思索了好一會，才給出一個極其不肯定的答案。

「你還真當自己是野生動物？」

「那……心電感應？」

「這兩個有差嗎？乾脆說是通過青蛙腿的動物電，神經！」註2

他們有一搭沒一搭的對話，逛完整座哥尼斯堡城堡，又把跨越普雷格爾河的七座橋全走了一趟，不忘爭論解開七橋問題的歐拉究竟屬於德意志還是俄羅斯，最後推開啤酒屋搖搖晃晃的木門，準備用酒量再拼一場。註3

店主原本沒有做生意的心情，正拿著一份《慕尼黑報》關注最新戰情，拒絕的話語卻在亮晃晃的泰勒前縮了回去，迅速奉上一杯杯漂浮美麗泡沫的啤酒、冒著熱氣的香腸與哥尼斯堡的名產肉丸。

「老爹肯定在地獄裡邊喝啤酒邊陰笑著看戲。」

普魯士殿下咕嚕咕嚕把啤酒一飲而盡，搖頭晃腦，將腓特烈大帝那種語氣莊重嚴肅，內容卻無比揶揄的口吻模仿的維妙維肖。

「您這樣可不太好啊、我尊敬的國家殿下。普魯士軍隊該是不斷在灰燼中重生的不死鳥，無論多艱難的困境都能悍不畏死奮力作戰。而您今次的表現……哦、不！非常抱歉，您確定那是戰場，而非幾萬隻老母雞排好方陣，乖乖等待肢解處理批發販賣的屠宰場嗎？」

他灌下一杯接一杯的啤酒，連俄羅斯殿下自備的伏特加也不放過，還醉眼迷濛地拿起香腸，猛敲對方奶白金色的腦袋。

「多虧你這個不中用的笨兒子，法蘭西的軍隊才能趾高氣揚穿過勃蘭登堡門，用我的雕像磨利沾滿普魯士人鮮血的刺刀。還讓那個科西嘉園丁的侏儒兒子玷污我的陵寢，把我的軍刀、綬帶，黑鷹勛章甚至近衛軍的軍旗，都送去巴黎榮軍院展示成為法蘭西的笑話……

笑啊！你快笑啊！瞧瞧，現在的普魯士是多麼地狼狽又可笑。」註4

「即使全世界都嘲笑普魯士，俄羅斯也會死皮賴臉，把自己跟他拴在一起。」

俄羅斯殿下目不轉睛地凝視身旁的銀髮青年，語氣認真到令人毛骨悚然，後者卻抹抹嘴邊的泡沫，自顧自笑了起來，笑得全身發顫，就連骨髓也似乎哆嗦起來。

「啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！烏克蘭、白俄羅斯、愛沙尼亞、拉脫維亞還有立陶宛……俄羅斯的土地已經夠大夠多了，幹嘛沒事找事做，率領大軍來西邊和條喪家之犬結盟湊熱鬧？」

「如果我說，是為了基爾的身體呢？」

伊凡突然扣住基爾伯特的雙手，湊到他耳畔曖昧地低喃，不忘伸出濕軟的舌頭，來回舔弄那敏感的耳垂。

熟悉的戰慄從股間、背脊迅速竄升到頭頂，令基爾伯特心裡一跳，因酒精而昏沈沈的腦袋也暫時清醒起來。

「你這隻萬年發情的笨熊是該死的鬧夠了沒？！！」

他狠狠朝伊凡的下腹部送上一記右直拳，高大的身軀呈拋物線往外跌去，撞倒一張木桌、兩隻木椅和四、五個空酒瓶。

「喂！你們……呃、哈哈！請繼續。」

店主氣沖沖上前質問，隨即在受害者扔出一袋盧布後喜孜孜離去。施暴者卻站在原地，撫摸微微發熱的右耳垂，想起許許多多被自己刻意遺忘的回憶。

例如無憂宮中突如其來的襲擊與愛撫、例如聖彼得堡上百個相擁而眠的夜晚，例如半個多世紀前的維也納，自己在小少爺家窗外偷聽到的「秘密」……

「本大爺上你還差不多，想上本大爺你還早了幾百萬年啦死小鬼！再說，用這種事當交換條件也太、太……」

普魯士殿下氣到發抖，心臟咚、咚跳得比戰鼓還響亮，神情卻有那麼點色厲內荏的味道。俄羅斯殿下則揉揉疼痛不已的小腹站起身來，用比平常甜軟數倍的音調指控：  
「基爾好齷齪！」

他的神情極其委屈極其無辜，眼角還附帶隱隱的水光。

「我的意思是，隨著波拿巴勢力的擴張，東與西的衝突勢必爆發，亞歷山大需要你的身體——也就是東普魯士成為法蘭西進攻俄羅斯時的緩衝。你怎麼會想到那～～麼不正經的地方去呢？」註5

「還不是你素行不良才會害本大爺誤會！繼續喝酒吧！啊哈哈哈哈……」

發覺自己根本表錯情會錯意，基爾伯特俊臉微微扭曲，迅速漲得比安東尼奧家的蕃茄還鮮豔，試圖用大笑來掩飾心虛。

「明明是基爾心懷不軌，還說想要上我——」

「閉嘴！！！」

在十四萬俄軍的協助下，普軍終於勉強抵擋住法軍在東普魯士的攻勢，使普魯士王國免於全面潰敗的命運。

然而，一連串的軍事失敗，加上法軍於佔領區內的高壓統治、剝削，已使這個國家變得虛弱不堪。最直接的徵兆之一，便是突然侵襲普魯士殿下的兇猛病魔。

此後的二個多月裡，基爾伯特都高燒得厲害，始終昏昏沈沈搞不清自己身在何方，只能在半夢半醒間，與光怪陸離的幻覺進行一場又一場的惡戰。

一下是怒火沖沖的老爹用高達六英吋的鞋根邊踹邊罵：「我要跟你這沒用的笨兒子斷絕親子關係」；一下是鬼氣森森的菲利克斯從黑袍中伸出枯槁乾癟的右手，陰陰笑道：「來吧！跟波蘭一起享受被分屍的滋味」；最討厭的是那煩人礙眼白痴又混帳的伏特加熊，一遍遍在自己耳邊提醒：

「伊凡從～～來都沒把基爾當成朋友喔！」

不是朋友，究竟還能是什麼？

「唔……該死的……」

基爾伯特最後是被冰水潑醒的，他揉揉漲痛不已的額頭，一邊試著動動手腳，只覺又酸又軟，完全不聽身體使喚，再抬頭一看，美麗的普魯士王妃站在床邊，手上還抱一隻紅色的空水桶。

「道歉的話之後您要聽多少我就說多少，現在情況緊急請恕我不得不冒犯。俄羅斯殿下在埃勞與法軍陷入苦戰，我們必須盡快派軍增援，但面對那個從垃圾堆出來的地獄怪物，除了您之外，二十年前就該退休的老頭將軍們根本就不堪……咦？人呢？」

1807年2月7日起，七萬俄軍與六萬法軍在哥尼斯堡南方24哩的埃勞一帶展開激烈的血戰，埃勞鎮反覆失陷又被奪回，留下無數屍骸填滿積雪半融的街巷。

「話說回來，為什麼你不認真去打波斯和土耳其，非要陪那個蠢蛋來跟哥哥作對？」註6

指揮新抵達的軍團對俄軍進行包抄後，法蘭西殿下揉揉僵硬的脖子，好奇地提出積壓已久的疑惑。

「與你無關。」

子彈早已用盡，刺刀也砍到彎曲，俄羅斯殿下只好拔出刀鞘，隨手把一名法兵砸到腦門破裂。

「難不成笨蛋病真的會傳染？哎、罷了，反正俄軍已是法軍嘴邊的上好牛排，就看您喜歡幾分熟。」

「哈！那你會咬到一塊花崗岩，可以崩光一口爛牙的那種。」

無比熟悉的語調讓伊凡呆了一呆，子彈在耳際呼嘯而過，他卻渾然未覺，只聽得見自己不受控制的劇烈心跳。

隨著嗚嗚吹響的號角，強勁的喊殺之聲自遠而近。不知何時，一個普魯士軍團已衝散法軍的包圍網護衛在俄軍右方，為首的條頓戰神身姿挺拔，手中鋒利的刺刀反射耀眼的陽光。

「裝備老舊紀律鬆弛戰術落後……哦～～普魯士王國啊！在腓特烈大帝英雄光環消失殆盡的現在，你哪來的資格桀驁狂妄？」

法蘭西殿下挖挖耳朵，用朗誦詩歌般的語調對他加以嘲笑。

「等著瞧！本大爺再弱也能你這變態的爛鬍子一根根拔個精光。」

普魯士殿下的身體還相當虛弱，僅憑意志力死撐著趕來救援，卻仍不甘示弱地回贈中指一根，笑得無比欠扁無比囂張。

「呵呵、那哥哥我拭目以待。」

普軍的馳援大大鼓舞了俄軍的士氣，重新對埃勞鎮發動猛烈的攻擊。直到天降大雪，將兩軍的視線完全遮蔽後，才不得不暫時停火休兵。

「假如我們不再是『國家』，基爾會想要做什麼？」

「這是什麼蠢問題？本大爺當然還是老樣子，為普魯士王國、為德意志民族拔劍而戰。」

伊凡與基爾伯特肩併著肩，坐在埃勞教堂裡稍事休息。屋頂被大砲炸出一個大洞，鵝毛大雪帶著寒意從其中緩緩飄落，他們卻十指交疊，感到難以名狀的平靜溫暖。

「和平之後呢？」

「探險家如何？聽起來超有趣又超帥氣的吧？」

基爾伯特抓抓腦袋想了半倘，終於靈機一動有了答案。

「找尋連接奧利諾科河和亞瑪遜河的天然運河的源頭、攀登世界最高的青坡拉索山、從熱帶草原和雨林帶回上千種動植物標本——哼！要是本大爺也能到處亂跑，才不用聽洪堡在那胡吹亂蓋。例如用熱氣球跨越大西洋、尋找阿茲特克帝國的秘密寶藏，或者跟密林中的大怪獸單挑一場……」註7

銀髮青年說得眉飛色舞，還一邊誇張地比手劃腳，彷彿自己已循著庫克和洪堡曾經的步伐，去探索存在於古老詩篇之中、汪洋大海彼端的未知土地。

那豔紅色的眼眸流光溢彩，散發耀眼的光芒，讓伊凡一下想遮住他的雙眼，好讓自己的心跳不要那麼強烈；一下又想挖出他的雙眼，好把這難得的寶物永遠珍藏。

「基爾可以順便幫我找一個東西嗎？奧弗特丁根夢裡見過的藍色花。」

伊凡怔怔凝視身著普魯士藍色軍裝的銀髮青年，突然拉拉他的袖子，索討自己也不知道究竟有何意義的物品。

「噗哈哈哈哈！諾瓦利斯胡謅的鬼話你也相信？小心找到前就跟庫克船長一樣，被密林裡的食人族燉成熊肉清湯。」註8

基爾伯特毫不客氣地捧腹大笑，順手揉捏伊凡軟軟嫩嫩的臉頰，想像它吃起來的味道。

「糟糕，基爾的肉比較軟，肯定會先被吃乾抹盡的說。」

「別笑死人啦！你這隻全身上下都是肥肉的笨熊才應該先被吃掉，聽說熊掌在東方是高級食材？」

「唔、那可不太妙……」

伊凡偏頭思索，似乎有些苦惱，隨即轉身從背後環住基爾伯特，拉著他的左手放到自己的最敏感的所在，語帶挑逗地問道：

「不然，先讓基爾嚐嚐味道如何？」

手心傳來的熱度讓基爾伯特渾身一顫，曖昧的話語更如附有魔力的繩索，纏住他的胸膛以至手腳。

他的心跳漸漸加快，似乎有什麼東西呼之慾出……

「咚！」

普魯士殿下突然一個機靈回過神來，隨即惡狠狠為伊凡送上一記頭鎚，試圖敲醒對方也敲醒自己。

「本大爺沒空陪一隻蠢熊說蠢話。算算時間，那個科西嘉園丁的侏儒兒子差不多該喪失耐心，準備冒險進攻了。」

「喔～～」

俄羅斯殿下回答得有氣無力，神情更是毫不掩飾的惋惜。

「振作點啦笨蛋！」

遠處已傳來砲聲隆隆，普魯士殿下白了他一眼又順便踹了他一腳，才拾起刺刀走了出去，有條不紊地指揮部下準備迎戰。

——「假如」沒有任何意義，他們永遠都只能是國家，而非人類。

埃勞之戰最後以兩敗俱傷收場，儘管法俄雙方都堅持是自己才是贏家。

當春季到來時，有鑑於膠著的戰事、補給的困難與國內逐漸加大的反對聲浪，拿破崙派出使節前往已遷到默麥爾的普魯士王廷，試圖勸說普王背離俄皇。

「回去轉告那個畸形的暴發戶：洗好脖子等著吧！本大爺會讓法蘭西匍匐在普魯士的腳下。」

普魯士殿下的回答，則是4月26日於巴騰施泰因簽訂的俄普攻守同盟協定。註9

他們把希望寄託在普魯士國內政治與軍事的改革上、寄託在被認為將從法蘭西鐵蹄下，解放德意志和義大利的歐洲大聯盟的核心的巴騰施泰因條約上。

然而，在新一波的戰役中，這些希望被迅速粉碎個精光。

6月14日，俄普聯軍慘敗於哥尼斯堡東南27哩的弗裡德蘭。

俄軍自此撤離東普魯士絕大部分地區，俄皇亞歷山大也在審時度勢後，不顧巴騰施泰因協定與俄羅斯殿下的強烈反對，準備背離普魯士，單獨與法蘭西皇帝展開和談。

「和平派的抗議已甚囂塵上，質疑俄羅斯為何要為普魯士的利益而戰，在前鋒死傷慘重、國內政局不穩的現在，要是執意與法蘭西敵對下去，難保不會發生另一次近衛軍政變或普加喬夫之亂……我依然厭惡那個破壞歐洲秩序的暴發戶，卻不想蠢到為了他喪失自己的國度。」註10

亞歷山大目不轉睛地盯著俄羅斯殿下，唇畔的微笑透露令人不寒而慄的陰冷。

「因著軍功，我們總算得見光明，即使那些仍然不認識俄羅斯的，也會對我們肅然起敬……而您呢？您真想因一己之私毀掉這一切？毀掉彼得大帝與凱薩琳大帝、毀掉數代俄皇無數將士辛辛苦苦建立起的基業？」

他突然話鋒一轉，敲敲自己頭上的皇冠問道：

「別再孩子氣了，坐到帝國的寶座上去吧——還記得帕赫倫將軍發動政變弒殺父皇時，您抓著我的肩膀，對我說的這句話嗎？」註11

空氣越來越沈重，俄羅斯殿下陰著臉不發一語，俄羅斯皇帝則笑意盈盈，語調輕快到近似殘酷。

「現在，我想把另一句話回贈給您……」

「別再孩子氣了，您可是俄羅斯帝國！！！」

如果人類的原罪是亞當與夏娃偷嚐禁果，那「國家」的原罪，或許便是他們存在之初即被賦予的身份枷鎖。

身為「國家」，無法允許自己放縱如人類。

身為「國家」，無法允許世上有高於自身利益的利益。

「遵……命……」

俄羅斯殿下不知自己究竟花了多少時間、又花了多少的力氣，才能顫顫巍巍說出那二個字，只知從這一刻起，有些東西已再也無法挽回。

例如那個不顧一切，也要守護基爾伯特的「伊凡」。

「呵、呵呵……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

伊凡突然捂著臉，放肆地大笑了起來——哭一般的笑。

『去找彼得‧克瓦什寧問問吧！我尊敬的殿下。』

在這最最難堪的時刻，他終於領會到近半個世紀前，凱薩琳那句提示的答案。

假如我早已知曉，假如我原先料到，  
我親愛的朋友啊！原來你並不愛我。

它背後的意思很簡單很簡單，卻是伊凡無論如何也不敢訴諸於言語的奢望。

——我親愛的朋友啊！但願你能夠愛我。

6月25日，聶門河中流飄浮著一艘搭載華美帳篷的大木筏，法俄兩國的旗幟於其上迎風飄揚。岸邊佈有裝備精良的近衛軍，守護在裡頭密談的皇帝與國家殿下。

這個會談將決定普魯士王國的命運，普魯士殿下本人卻沒有資格參與。只能身披俄羅斯軍服混在俄羅斯將領群之中，無視一道道敬畏中帶著憐憫與好奇的目光，茫然等待最終結果的宣判。註12

會談持續很久很久，久到天空降下滂陀大雨，冰冷的雨水從衣領縫隙鑽了進去，讓基爾伯特忍不住一陣哆嗦。

「哈哈哈哈這根本算不了什麼反正本大爺一個人也很快樂！！」

他朝凍僵的臉頰用力一拍，努力讓自己打起精神來，最後卻再也待不下去，沿著聶門河畔緩緩地、一步接一步地走著，彷彿永遠也走不到盡頭，正如普魯士的未來。

不知何時，金髮紫眸的斯拉夫青年已等在前方，為他取下濕透的軍服外套，披上一件乾淨的，帶著淡淡伏特加氣味的純白大衣。

「基爾……」

俄羅斯殿下的聲音乾乾澀澀，一如那晦暗的天際。彼此都沒有任何動作，就這樣靜靜地並肩而立。

「交出來茵河與易北河之間的土地。」  
「…………喔。」

「割讓三次瓜分波蘭所得到的土地，組成華沙大公國並由薩克森國王統治。」  
「……喔。」

「常備軍不得超過四萬二千人，賠款一億二千萬法郎，加入大陸封鎖斷絕與英國的貿易。」  
「喔。」

雨漸漸停了，天色卻依然是幽靈般的灰濛，沈沈壓在異常狹窄的地平線上。

伊凡再也忍不住，一把將銀髮青年擁入懷裡，他的手勁大到異常，彷彿要把對方揉進自己的骨血之中。

「痛痛痛！你又在發什麼瘋啦蠢熊？是想幫那個科西嘉的死矮子謀殺本大爺嗎？」

「對不起、對不起、對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起……」

「本大爺都沒叫了你哭個屁啊？」

「這是雨，我才沒有哭！」

斯拉夫青年眼眶泛紅，孩子氣地搖頭反駁。

「嘖！」

基爾伯特把濕漉漉的銀髮往後腦一扒，隨即大力拉扯伊凡的耳朵使之低下頭來，下一秒，溫暖的舌尖已覆上對方混著淚珠和雨水的臉頰，從眼角開始，一寸寸舔舐、品嚐。

「……你騙鬼去吧！雨哪會是鹹的？」

「是海風的錯。」

「俄羅斯的地理老師有小學畢業嗎？左邊這條叫聶門河，不是黑海不是地中海更不是波羅的海。」

「那就是基爾劣質啤酒喝太多，味覺麻痺失靈了。」

「混蛋！本大爺家的啤酒可是天下第一……哼哼哼、這樣看你怎麼扯？」

猝不及防地，基爾伯特伸手環住伊凡奶白金色的頭顱，用嘴堵住對方冰涼的唇。

「等等……唔！」

理所當然地，淺淺的觸碰一發不可收拾，瞬間升格為激烈的擁吻。

——如此纏綿又如此絕望的吻。

「即使全世界都嘲笑普魯士，俄羅斯也會死皮賴臉，把自己跟他拴在一起。」

言猶在耳，卻已人事全非。

註1  
普軍全面潰敗後，盧歇西尼將軍以普王談判人的身份，於10月30日在夏洛藤堡與法軍簽訂停戰條約，代價是割讓易北河以西的所有土地、勸令已抵達東普魯士境內的俄軍離去等等。

但當時已逃到東普魯士的奧斯泰羅得（Osterode）的普王在路易絲、斯泰因等人的力勸下，終於在11月21日的御前會議上，決定拒絕簽訂這些條約，同時整編軍隊、嚴懲之前戰事中失職的將領，毅然站到俄皇那一邊，繼續與拿破崙作戰。

順帶一提，施泰因（Stein，1757-1831）並非普魯士人，他出生於出生於拿騷的一個神聖羅馬帝國騎士家族，因為崇拜親父，才會來阿普家做官。他曾任普魯士首席大臣、俄皇亞歷山大的私人顧問，是之後普魯士改革時代中非常重要的政治家，也是在拿破崙攻打俄國失敗後，力勸亞歷山大反攻、居中牽線使俄普結盟，進一步促成最後一次反法同盟結成的重要人物。

路易絲王妃也是對當時的阿普而言相當重要的人物，她美麗聰慧，是堅定的愛國者與主戰派，並大力支持施泰因、哈登堡等傑出的大臣在阿普家推動改革，相當受到當時的阿普家人愛戴。

同時，她相當厭惡法叔家與拿先生，下文中「從垃圾堆出來的地獄怪物」一詞，就是她用來形容拿先生的。

註2

義大利生理學家、物理學家伽伐尼（1737-1798）在解剖青蛙時，發現金屬片接觸青蛙肌肉時，會產生特殊的收縮現象，當時他以為這是青蛙肌肉產生的「動物電」所造成的。

註3

從15世紀條頓騎士團失去西普魯士又成為波蘭的附庸後，柯尼斯堡便成為條頓騎士團國家的新首都，柯尼斯堡城堡則是條頓騎士團大團長的居住地。

另外，1701年普魯士王國建立時，腓特烈一世也是在這裡的附屬教堂舉行加冕典禮的，因此對阿普而言，這裡應該是有相當特殊意義的「故居」吧？

至於歐拉（Euler，1707-1783），他是出身瑞士，是十八世紀最偉大的數學家之一。曾應親父的邀請，到柏林科學院擔任數學所所長，後來長年任職於聖彼得堡的皇家科學院，因而被俄羅斯人視為他們的驕傲。至於哥尼斯堡七橋問題……解釋起來太麻煩了請容我偷懶（死）

註4  
不死鳥的梗出自親父，他曾經在書中提到，要把自己的軍隊打造成不斷自灰燼中重生的不死鳥。

然後用親父塑像磨刀，把親父的軍刀、綬帶等當作戰利品，送去巴黎榮軍院之類的，全都是史實

註5

俄皇當時會大力協助阿普家對抗法叔家，主要原因有二，第一是拿先生的擴張威脅到自家的勢力，第二是他以歐洲舊秩序、和平的捍衛者自居，要消除拿先生這位（在他看來）威脅歐洲秩序與安寧的禍源。

他對普魯士的協助自然也存在利用之心，因此某本書上是如此描述的「其唯一目的恐怕就是要使東普魯士成為一片荒蕪的阻止法國人前進的地帶」，這個說法雖然偏了點，但俄皇想讓戰爭在自家國土之外的地方解決的心思，倒還在情理之中。  
Ps泰勒是當年阿普家的貨幣，盧布是露樣家的。

註6  
那時俄羅斯與土耳其、波斯都處於戰爭狀態，起迄時間分別是1806-1812和1804-1813。

註7  
阿普說得那些，全都是亞歷山大‧馮‧洪堡(1769 -1859) 的經歷。他出身阿普家，是十九世紀極其重要的科學家、地理學家和博物學家，他的哥哥則是推動阿普家教育改革的重要大臣威廉‧馮‧洪堡。

他從1796年開始前往美洲開始一段漫長的科學旅行，最後於1804年回到柏林，研究他帶回的大批筆記，並於1807年寫下《自然外觀》一書。其傑出的成就，據當時所說，使他成為「歐洲僅次於拿破崙最著名的人」。

Ps當時歐洲「已知」的世界第一高峰還不是喜馬拉雅，而是南美洲厄瓜多的青坡拉索山（Chimborazo）。

Ps的ps，1784年時，布朗夏爾就已完成用熱氣球橫渡英吉利海峽的創舉。

註8

諾瓦利斯(1772-1801)是德意志早期浪漫派著名詩人、哲學家。他被譽為「藍花詩人」，典故來自其未完成的長篇作品《亨利希‧封‧奧弗特丁根》。主角奧弗特丁根一生都在追尋一朵夢裡出現的藍色花，象徵是他憧憬、卻無法追求到的理想。

「藍花」之後更成為德意志浪漫派重要像徵，象徵著秘密的、永遠渴望卻不可求的欲求。

庫克船長（1728-1779）是眉毛家有名的航海家、探險家，曾於1768、1772年時分別向西和向東出發，航行地球一週，1776年第三次出航時，還發現太平洋和大西洋間的西北航線，以及夏威夷島、庫克島等地。

註9

拿先生在東普魯士的軍情其實也不太好，戰線拉得太長，使法軍的補給相當困難，東普魯士又不富庶，不容易就地徵集到糧食，軍中的怨言越來越大，甚至有士兵自殺。

因此在埃勞會戰後，拿破崙就決定與普魯士再度談判，他派遣伯特隆到默麥爾（Memel）的普王王廷，向普王開出停戰條件：如果普王願意與法國單獨媾和，法軍就歸還易北河以東的土地。

但這時的普魯士軍隊，因為一些傑出的將領（例如夏恩霍斯坦）的改革，已經恢復了相當的戰力，再加上施泰因、哈登堡等重要大臣的極力督促，普王乃拒絕拿先生，並於巴滕施泰因（Bartenstein）與俄皇簽訂俄普攻守同盟協定，使兩國的同盟關係更為密切。

這個協約中規定，將勸說英奧等國加入，重新組成反法同盟，把拿先生打出德意志和義大利，同時發誓，兩國決不單獨與敵人媾和。

註10 

亞歷山大會背棄俄普同盟，願意與他原本極其厭惡的拿先生議和的原因主要就是這幾個：

一、在弗理德蘭戰敗之後，和平派的反對聲浪越來越大，其首腦正是亞歷山大的弟弟，要是一個弄不好，對方極有可能拉攏近衛軍，發動政變竄位。在露樣家，這種事已經多到見怪不怪。

二、連年的戰爭使俄羅斯國庫空虛，英國答應好的補助費又遲遲未來，再加上，他的後方已開始有不穩定的跡象。要是繼續與法軍周旋，難保不會發生另一個普加喬夫之亂。（普加喬夫之亂是凱薩琳二世時一個大規模的農民起義）

另外，「因著軍功，我們總算得見光明，即使那些仍然不認識俄羅斯的，也會對我們肅然起敬」，這句話是當年的彼得大帝在北方大戰勝利後說的。

註11

前任俄皇，也就是亞歷山大的父親保羅一世於1801年時被政變殺害，據說亞歷山大沒有親自參加，卻默許這場政變。

至於「別再孩子氣了，坐到帝國的寶座上去吧！」這一句，是當時政變的主謀帕赫倫將軍對他說的。

註12

聶門河上的會談和內容大致上就是文中那樣，不過有些書把它寫的……咳、讓我很有想像空間。

例如：「俄皇亞歷山大一世恐再敗將導致國內不安，乃願與拿破崙談判。他們兩人相會於俄、普交界附近的提爾西特（Tilsit）港外聶門河的木筏上，普王腓特烈‧威廉三世則徘徊岸上。」

或是：「普王威廉三世就等在河岸上，穿著一件俄軍大衣站在俄軍將領當中。當時天還下著大雨，但是他急於獲得會談的結果，也只好忍受一切苦難在旁等候。」


End file.
